Catatonic
by Nitroviper
Summary: Killua and Gon have a pillow fight. Killua faints and doesn't wake up when he accidentally hurts Gon. His guilt is eating him alive. Will he ever wake up? Humor


A/N: Well I decided to make a weird parody thing about the relationship between Killua and Gon. Possible spoilers. Hopefully there will be three chapters. One serious chapter where Killua goes into veggie mode, One light-hearted chapter where Gon and co. play with the veggied Killua, and another chapter where Killua becomes un-veggied. He-he. It's not my fault ff turned me crazy

It was a cool night on the Whale Island. The wind blew softly through the numerous trees, the moon shined brightly down, and there was a general sense of peace and calmness...Except in one house that was wrapped in a tree trunk, where a 12-year-old named Gon, who had spiky black hair, and a 12-year-old name Killua, who had soft silvery hair, were having a monster pillow fight.

"I told you Killua, I don't wanna look at that gross stuff online!" Gon said as he smacked Killua across the head with a pillow. "It isn't gross it's exciting and sweet!" Killua replied, whacking Gon to the ground with another pillow. "It's disgusting!" Gon yells. _whack._ "It's exciting!" Killua replies. _Whack._ "No it isn't!" _Whack. _"Yes it is!" _Whack. Whack. Whack. Whack. _Dozens, if not hundreds, of feathers fell to the floor. The boys kept at their combat, inserting words each time they gave or took a whack to the head.

Finally Killua, being at least two times stronger than Gon, managed to knock Gon to the ground, and jumped on him before he could get up. "Give up? Admit it's not gross and I'll let you go." Killua said. Gon shook his head. "Have it your way then," Killua said, shrugging. He reached out for a pillow with one hand and started whacking Gon's head with it. "Itai!" Gon said every time the pillow descended onto his head...Which was now the twentieth time. Gon's hair got flatter, and flatter, and flatter under the constantly pounding pillow until almost all of it's spikyness had gone.

A few seconds later Mito walked into the room and gasped at all of the feathers everywhere. Her eyes slowly traveled towards Killua, who was now beating Gon sensless with a pillow. Between pillow strokes Gon managed to spot aunt Mito standing in the room, and he gave a desperate look of "Help Me!" towards her. As soon as Mito had come out of the shock of seeing a dirty room, the bane of every mother, she strode over to the Killu-Gon-Bunch of Feathers pile and pulled the pillow out of Killua's hand just as it was coming down on Gon's face again. The result was that it was Killua's hand which actually hit Gon. Gon's nose to be more precise. There was a cracking sound and Gon's yelped as his nose started bleeding.

Killua looked at his hand, covered in blood, Gon's blood, and freaked out. Sure, he had seen blood before, plenty of it, but this was GON. He had hurt Gon. Killua turned around to see aunt Mito standing behind him. The pillow in her hand. Killua looked at his fist covered in blood, and then back down at Gon who he was still kneeling on. His eyes darkened and he let out a weird kind of laugh.. Gon, who coverd his nose with his hand by now, pushed killua off him and sat up a little. He made a squaking sound when he saw Aunt Mito there.

"Boys," She stared, a fake smile plastered to her face, "What happened here?" There was silence for about ten seconds before Gon started accusing Killua, "He bade me watch drross dhings on da combuter with imb," came Gon's accusation, still holding his bleeding nose. Mito glared at Killua who was staring at a wall with no expression on his face.

Gon stood up and pointed towards the computer. Mito fixed Killua with a death glare before following Gon over to the computer. Gon pointed at the screen again which showed a commercial for the new and improved "Chocolate Ball" The commercial featured random people diving into a swimming pool of pure chocolate. "See! See!" Said Gon, "It's bicky and doss, band I bwant doo bway a domnuter dame!"

There was silence for another 10 seconds and Mito and Gon were staring at Killua. Killua was staring at his bloody fist. He looked up at Gon for a second, laughed, and then his eyes closed and he fell to the ground.

A/N: I will even accept flames in this case. I know, it's short. I hate short fan fictions myself, but the next chapter will be longer...If there is a next chapter.


End file.
